1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to latching means for connecting together floatable assemblies, and in particular, to a device for locking together the two halves of a split dump barge when the hopper formed by the two halves is closed.
2. Prior Art
In a known type of longitudinally split bottom dump barge, the two halves of the barge are hinged together at their top side so that one half can be pivotally moved relative to the other half about a central longitudinal axis extending along the top of the barge. Generally this pivotal axis is defined by two in-line shafts at the front and back sides of the barge, to which both halves are journaled for pivotal movement thereabout which allows free access to the open cargo storage hopper therebetween. Two hydraulic rams, one at the front end of the barge and the other at the back, are each connected between the two halves of the barge to pull the respective bottoms and sides of the two halves together and thus close the cargo hopper for loading material therein, or to push apart the respective bottoms and sides of the two halves and thus open the cargo hopper for discharging material carried therein. Each half of the barge has adequate flotation chambers for supporting the barge when the cargo hopper is open. In the past, only these hydraulic rams, or similar opening and closing devices, have been employed to maintain the cargo hopper closed during transport of the material carried therein.